swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Seismic Mining Vehicle
Homebrew Reference Book: Clone Wars Saga Edition Fan Sourcebook - Vehicles and Vessels The 55 meter-tall Seismic Mining Vehicle was developed by Haor Chall Engineering for the Trade Federation and Commerce Guild, under the guise of a mining vehicle. In truth, the Vehicle was designed to decimate urban areas as a weapon of mass destruction and terror. However, with the practical mining application, the vehicle was able to be designated as a non-military industrial vehicle, circumventing undesirable attention from the Republic Senate. This engine of destruction was used with wild abandon on Dantooine against High Jedi General Mace Windu and his Clone Troopers. The Seismic Tank was quickly destroyed after Mace Windu managed gain entry via a Lightsaber-created hatch. Capabilities While its inability to maneuver limits its usage on the battlefield, the more sinister Separatist commanders love the Seismic Mining Vehicle for its ability to strike absolute terror in opponents, causing many to give up arms and flee after seeing it fire its seismic piston once. The Seismic Driver located on the bottom of the tank fires a piston that decimates the battlefield. Secondary damage in the form of a shockwave is released by the piston and affects a 25-Square Burst radius from the impact, causing 3d10x2 damage to all caught in the blast, knocking all targets backwards to the outside of the Burst area. Any targets that would be able to move outside the impact or shockwave areas using an Readied Action that round may do so to negate damage. Those unfortunate enough to be caught in the affected area may make a DC 20 Strength or Dexterity (Player’s choice) check to halve the damage from the shockwave. If the result exceeds the DC by 5 or more, the character may spend a Full-Round Action- provided they have one this round- to avoid being thrust backward by the shockwave created by the piston. Beginning on the start of the next round, a 75 meter diameter, 15 meter deep crater exists where the battlefield once was. Moving into and out of the perimeter of this area requires a DC 15 Climb check and is considered Difficult Terrain in a 7-Square Burst. The Seismic Driver can only fire once every 5 minutes (60 rounds), as it requires a long time to recover and re-align the piston, then charge the magnetic capacitors to fire again. The Seismic Mining Vehicle can hover at a maximum altitude of 30 meters. Seismic Mining Vehicle Statistics (CL 15) Colossal Ground Vehicle (Speeder) Initiative: -6; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 8 (Flat-Footed 8), Fortitude Defense: 30; +10 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 220; Damage Reduction: 20; Damage Threshold: 80 Offense Speed: 6 Squares; (Maximum Velocity 30 km/h) Fighting Space: 15x15 Squares (Character Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +42 Attack Options: Seismic Drive +6 (See Below) Special Actions: Battlefield Effects Abilities Strength: 50, Dexterity: 6, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 18 Skills: Initiative -6, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot -6, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 15 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: 5 Cargo: 20 Tons; Consumables: 1 Week; Carried Craft: None Availability: Restricted; Cost: 1.6 million (900,000 Used) Emplacement Points: 1 Weapon Systems Seismic Driver (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +6 Damage: 9d10x2, 7-Square Burst (See Above)Category:Homebrew Content Category:Vehicles Category:Planetary Vehicles Category:Ground Vehicles Category:Speeders